


Love Bonds us

by Virgin_Dancing_Monkey_Hat_02



Category: TOH - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Dancing_Monkey_Hat_02/pseuds/Virgin_Dancing_Monkey_Hat_02
Summary: Alternate Universe where Amity Blight has to travel for a business trip and something goes terribly wrong. she doesn't know if her life is better or worse now.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Welcome_To_TOH_We're_All_Gay_Here





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really slow updates but working on multiple stories. Leave comments please any criticism is good criticism for me.

Chapter 1: A new arrival 

Amity Blight had been on a train for 5 days straight. The air had reeked of cigarettes, she was on this train for a business trip she was made to go on, though her mother insisted she went alone for some reason. When she left the boiling isles 5 days ago she entrusted Viney and Willow to take care of her single apartment she was renting, in reality her apartment is probably destroyed by now, all of her belongings probably raided by her siblings having no concept of privacy, over grown plants everywhere by Willow, and of course empty pantries from Em and Viney having ‘movie nights’ there, most likely evident by the sure to be filled rubbish bin in the kitchen.   
Though the house sitting had to be done regardless. Over the course of the last few months, little things would go missing overnight. You would think someone breaking in would steal something of value, such as expensive research journals or the jewellery she had in a box under her bed. Instead she would wake up to certain pictures facing down on the nightstand or a single vibrant green flower, on one occasion she remembered falling asleep on the couch, and waking up in her bed. So house sitting couldn’t have been such a bad idea right?  
Her mother had sent her on a discrete business trip in a city called Magnolia. Being chosen as the Successor of my parent’s business they only thought it was right for me to start making an impression on people. This trip was necessary as her father put it ‘this trip is important for you to show us your ready, to show the world who Amity Blight is’, and even though the trip took 5 days by train there was no other mode of transport into the city due to the flying restrictions the city made.   
So by dawn Amity will be at her destination as planned. The room she was staying in for the past week or so wasn’t much different from her apartment albeit a bit smaller, if you take away the makeshift bed bolted to the wall and the white walls that have turned a greyish white it would be a replica of her apartment. On this particular morning the green haired business woman had a lot on her mind, she had no idea what Magnolia had to offer and just by looking at the place she could notice the run down houses and dirt roads with pot holes everywhere. According to her mother the city has been dealing with some internal conflicts, having an increased crime rate since her parents were here 10 years ago.   
Nearly 16 hours later Amity had a suitcase and briefcase to carry of the train. She was departing the train and was surprised that there was an inspection stop point, everyone’s luggage already had to be checked before boarding the train, but departing wasn’t exactly the same, though it had to be done for safety because they had a few incidents where radical socialists were able to bring bombs and detonate them in certain areas to create panic. “Papers?” asked a tall broad shouldered man with slightly darker green hair then her own, having a goat beard and dark sunglasses to boot. She hesitantly got out her ID and handed it to the man, noting that he was grinning making her suspicious, just slightly. “Ah, Amity Blight from the boiling isles, a little far from home aren’t we” he said as his smirk got wider, Amity started feeling weird about the chatty man so she snatched the ID from his hands and walk through the station. As soon as the green haired lady was out of sight, the man pressed a contraption on is ear before speaking “yea Miss Blight is here” “continue following her” said a mysterious voice on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2: The mystery person

It was 8 in the morning. ‘I thought the station was crowded yesterday…. but today its crowded everywhere!’ she thought, in an endless pool of people shoving pass each other. She was determined to make it to her destination without getting distracted by her surroundings. Though it was virtually impossible to look or view at anything considering she was only 5’4”. Amity already starting disliking this place, it was overpopulated, loud and dirty. People were greedy and rude, walking down a street with 600 other people was bad enough, but due to it being a different city it was easy to see most people had dark hair, so it was easy to spot the green haired man from before. It could just be a coincidence since he is about 5 blocks away, but at this point Amity knew shewas being followed.   
In another block she had made it to the business firm. Magnolia had 2 other business firms but this was the best one to do business with, it was decided by her parents that she stay at this over populated run down dump for at least 10 days, to get evidence on whether we should invest any time or money in this place, so far Amity was not feeling positive about the place. Amity had to remind herself that her arrival and help was significant, to help her company grow and expand. Magnolia and one of its neighbouring city’s has been on bad terms for a while, but their economic state wasn’t getting better for either of them, her father was making the business deal there and together hopefully bring down the tensions of those 2 cities.   
Inside the building smelt of new paint, but also sweat. Disappointment was practically pouring out of people waiting in the seats at the front desk. It was so discomforting one might think the people had just lost their beloved football star.  
“Miss blight, we’ve been anticipating your arrival” said a woman behind the desk, as she stood up to guide me down the halls. While walking down it was clear to see the impact the city has had with chipped paint and faint but noticeable spider webs on the tall ceilings.   
I soon arrived at a pair of big wooden doors, as they opened I saw Mr. Tankstrut sitting in his business chair on the phone, just as I was going to introduce myself the doors slammed shut echoing through the office. The lady that walked me in was gone, now it was all business time.   
“she’s made it to the business meeting” the lady said in the headset “now we are even” the woman continued walking over back to the desk. She starts typing a report into her computer of an incident that happened a week ago, she slowly helps the rest of the guests to where they have to be.  
It took almost 3 hours for us to make an agreement on what the companies would be doing for mutual benefits, well that was one way to put it, as they both signed off there was a part in the papers that specifically said 60% of profits would go towards Blight Co.   
After the meeting and signing Amity left the building and went to a café. Magnolia was like certain parts of the boiling isles, if you see something that doesn’t involve, stay out of it, that’s what I would have done if I hadn’t seen the same guy from the train station siting a booth in front of me. “do I know you?” Amity called out “Because your staring a lot” she said sipping the coffee she ordered, he didn’t respond so she went back to work on emailing her father on how the business deal went and what was on the deal, as he instructed her to do.  
The green haired woman was so invested in her email that she just sent that she didn’t notice that someone was behind her, “does this smell like chloroform to you?” a woman’s voice asked a moment before covering Amity’s mouth with a cloth, she gasped before starting to black out. “man boss is ganna be pissed”.


	3. Chapter 3: What’s happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I won't be updating for a while because there are bush fires around and we are in a hot zone. please leave comments I love criticism whether it is negative or not.

The man and the woman grabbed the unconscious girl and helped her into a van before driving away, they left her belongings there and made it look messy to make it look like a robbery turned into a kidnapping, it wasn’t uncommon considering the state of the city, people went missing often enough to not make it look planed.   
Amity awoke in a chair with a large mirror that she was sure was a one-way window, so she didn’t do anything that would look like she was panicked. It was dead silent in the room and dimly lit so it was difficult to see everything in the room, she got up walking towards the door “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” said a person in the corner, so dark Amity couldn’t see who it was. As she walked closer to the figure in the corner she gasped when she realized it was the guy from the train station, “ who are you? Where am I? what do you want?!” Amity said in a spiteful tone.   
“So many questions but not any time for answers, let’s just say my boss wanted to see to you” he said walking closer to Amity with handcuffs in his hand “You need to put this on”. She begrudgingly put the handcuffs on with a bit of curiosity as to why she was here.  
They started walking down the hall, when it hit her that she was in a police station and was walking away from the interrogation rooms, this made her more anxious, the man walking behind her was dead quiet and only hurried her along until they reached a door on the other end of the hall. The man pushed her into the room that looked like the warden’s office, in the office smelt like Vodka and nachos, a weird combination thought amity.  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the chair in front of her twisting around revealing a man with a scar on his cheek very small almost looking like a light coloured mole, with his dark brown hair and sky blue eyes staring directly at Amity. Once Amity took a good look at him there was no doubting it, she had seen him before, Victor Albrum, once a business man now the most well-known criminal in multiple nations, well known for his monopoly over armed goods and the heroin trade throughout 5 different countries. He has multiple wanted posters scattered around 3red most wanted criminal in the last 10 years. “Ah, Miss Amity Blight” he said breaking her thoughts, “I hope you’re doing well” he said in a clam voice as the other man let me out of the handcuffs and forced her to sit down in front of victor.  
“What do you want?” she said with venom intertwined in her voice, she knew talking to him like this would probably be like signing her death certificate, but people probably though she was dead anyways.   
“I want to make a business deal with you” he said frankly, with a smile on his face. “why would I do that” Amity said just as calm with a smile, she knew she wasn’t going to make a deal with this man, if she signed anything it would be signing with the devil.   
“I want to make a proposition with you, if you embezzle some money for me that is” his voice was a lot stricter and his tone becoming darker. “I have noticed that this city is turning to ruins, it breaks my heart. So here’s the options I’m giving you, you help me and get money into this city, and you get to go free or…” he snapped his fingers as a shadow came out of the shadow. Amity gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: Where have you been?!

“Luz?” Amity whispered not believing herself, she felt a sting in her eyes, but the more she observed the more she realized the woman standing in front of her wasn’t her childhood crush, she looked so cold and emotionless.  
While I was in thought Luz stood next to Victor almost like she was waiting for something, Victor cleared his throat seeing the dismay on my face, “Or you have to fight my pupil”, Amity didn’t know what came over her but her body field with unimaginable anger. “IS THIS WHERE YOU’VE BEEN, A CRIMINAL!!” she screamed at Luz not being able to hold back anymore, “everyone thought you left to the human world” she continued scoffing “I guess you didn’t think much of us did you?” it was a rhetorical question, but it still stung Amity as she said what she was thinking for years now. Unable to control her emotions any more she started tearing trying not to show how hurt she was. Luz stayed silent seemingly not affected by Amity’s outburst, on second glance it didn’t even look like Luz was looking at her, her eyes were dead.  
Luz pov  
‘Why can’t I look at her’ I just couldn’t bring myself to look at her because of…guilt? But I knew better then to show emotions in front of boss.  
3rd pov again  
Victor started laughing at the tension in the room, getting amusement, before the green haired girl realized a man appeared behind her, grabbing her wrist, it took Amity by surprise when she heard a click. “Why don’t we play a game” the man chuckled.  
Even though this isn’t what Amity wanted Luz ended up being handcuffed with her, and she knew something was wrong with the handcuffs, she wasn’t quite sure what it was.   
“What game do you have in mind?” Luz asked with what Amity could only describe as a smirk on her face.   
“Well its quite simple, I assumed in advance the Miss Blight would not fight you, unfortunately that won’t do.” He tossed a butterfly to Luz and a frying pan (this is directly related to repunzel sorry haha) to Amity, though the girl didn’t catch it. “Instead you will fight one of my men” he said with a voice that sounded like he was joking, but Luz looked too serious for that, “Let me explain the rules, the handcuffs cannot be removed by you or you will get shot unless I see one of you dead from the fight, the bind is 1 yard, 3 feet, 36 inches, 91.44 centimetres. If you try and do anything stupid like cut off your arm your as good as dead anyway, the nearest town is 5 km away.” Victor finished as he walked towards the door a gun pointed at the two women so they stay in place. Amity could hear the locks on the other side of the door, as another door opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but i'm prepping to evacuate in case a bush fire comes our way.


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended leave sorry

More sad news guys, i'm going on an extended break, i'm still writing some stuff but for some reason my mental health has just considerably deteriorated like a big brick was just smacked me in the face with Depression and past trauma, hopefully this passes, but unfortunately i can't ignore the fact the negative thoughts I've had over these few days, questioning existence and looking for reasons on why bother living if I feel so terrible. sometimes I do get writers block, but if you want to see any plot point in this series or have ideas on any other Lesbian cartoon relationship (Bubblline, Lapidot, Catradora, Lumity ect) you want me to write about put it in the comments. I live on comments and suggestions and scenarios especially if its funny. 

This announcement is depressing sorry, but when I'm back in my groove I will hopefully be dropping multiple chapters for a few days. 

Again sorry for the draw backs to this story, and don't forget 

say yes to masks, no to bras

free the titties and protec yo city.


	6. Chapter 6: Where to now?

TW harsh ish Language  
Amity's POV  
We were ridding the motorbike for about 20 minutes but I had no idea where we were because I had my eyes closed the whole time, there was a point where we swerved on the road and I swear we were going to crash, that was right before I heard Luz screaming in her language to another person honking their horn. After a few more rough turns we came to an abrupt stop, I slowly opened my eyes to see a rundown house of sorts, parts of the roof didn’t seem to exist, there was glass shards on the ground of the entrance that I tried my hardest to avoid, the strangest thing was that Luz seemed to be in a rush she was practically dragging me along inside the house. With a quick glance I could see one tall wooden dresser, four shelves build on the wall opposite of the bed, holding an assortment of weapons like a sword and a machine guns.  
My observations stopped when I heard a loud THUD ‘what the fuck was that?’ thought to myself as I quickly turned around to see two bags laying on the ground filled with clothes, “Luz, that’s a lot of clothes for a week and a half train ride don’t you think?” Luz responded with only a grunt, she draped one of the bags on her shoulder and walked into the bathroom. After a little bit of silence, she finally spoke “I’m a wanted criminal, we will be traveling by foot or in secrecy.” She stated, now grabbing various items from the medicine cabinet over the sink, Amity looked at what Luz was shoving in the bag until she noticed something in particular. “is that my hairbrush?” But no answer came as she paced out the room “where the fuck are we going?” I asked, I was convinced if she walked any faster my arm was going to pop out of the socket. The greenette desperately tried to fill the gap between them, having to jog a little bit, “I’m looking for my friends. They will be around town somewhere.” Although her voice wasn’t very loud, her message was received.   
Just the thought of what Luz considered her ‘friends’ stung a bit, maybe because ‘friend’ had no longer meant her, Willow and Gus. “I hate you….” I whispered, but she still heard me all she had to offer for an answer was “good”. Not a moment later after we left that shabby building to rush through town to find her ‘friends’. A short while of dragging me around we ended up…. at a whore house.   
I was ready to die of embarrassment for even being in front of such a place, but Luz pulled me in, it smelt like smoke and it made me cough for a moment while I had my eyes closed as to not see anything indecent.  
After a while I was met with a man with white hair that greeted us with a fanged grin. “Juan, where are the others?” Luz asked in a demanding, firm tone. The man’s grin faltered for a split second before responding “Antonio’s in his room, and Maria is out at the moment” there was a moment of silence before the white haired guy looked at me, and winked at me “she staying?” Luz smirked rather darkly, with a hint of bitterness but didn’t respond. “get your things together. We leave in 5 minutes, with or without Maria.”   
Surprisingly Luz didn’t carry her own bag, it was some tall orange haired guy doing it, but it wasn’t like she made him, he just… picked it up. Now at the entrance of this town, Juan who had 4 bags, was the first one to ask “Where are we going?” Luz’s jaw shifted and locked, annoyance painted on her face. “to find Victor and kill him, so I will be detached from this problem” she huffed annoyed Her making it sound like it was all my problem for some reason just started a fire of rage in me. “Well excuse fucking me!!! Like I enjoy being kidnaped, shocked to find you here, and finding out you’re an ego maniacal, self-centred asshole like you!!!” I practically screamed at her. Both Juan and Antonio stared, baffled. “she didn’t mean it!” said the white haired man, in complete terror for what might happen to me. No one ever spoke to Luz Noceada like that and lived to tell the tale. Ever. And they haven’t even left the town yet! “oh like hell I didn’t” I spat, my eyes shone with pure hatred. Luz seem to disregard the greenettes outburst, which to everyone but Amity by surprise.   
Luz spoke again but in a demanding tone “on regular roots it would take 9 weeks for us to reach Victors other base, which I’m sure he’s waiting for us there. In other words, I expect we shall make It a 3-week trip.” I stare disbelievingly at Luz. That’s impossible right! “not to burst your bubble their Luz, but what if he’s not there?” said, of course Juan. A smirk played on the criminal’s lips “oh he will be, you see, it’s a game. One that has to stay interesting to play”   
Soon after the four began their journey. Luz unsurprisingly walked ahead of everyone in the group, I took full advantage of the 3 feet given by the chains. “what’s your name?” asked the business woman, talking to the taller fellow. “Antonio…. Is that you?...” the tall man just nodded, fear somehow imprinted on his face. The man looked like a cornered animal. “It’s no use princess. Antonio is just one step up from mute, not by much either.” Then Luz scoffed, or let out a little unamused snort of a laugh. Amity couldn’t tell, or care really. Luz was too far gone at this point.  
“are we stopping tonight?” asked Antonio, in a low almost inaudible tone. “I suppose. In the next upcoming town, we’ll get 2 rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, there will be updates just painfully slow.  
> p.s tell me if there are any errors I wrote this so quickly, and sorry for the confusing POV it’s a little hard to write sometimes.   
> Also I highly recommend reading ' it's only for the cameras' by japanken on AO3 if you haven't already. Though warning that fanfic is just so heart wrenching and has a really toxic relationship, but i'm in love with it, if you read it, tell me so we can cry together.   
> Any other fanfics people want me to read i am all in.


	7. Chapter 7 a new journey together, begins.

3rd POV   
As soon as the receptionist placed a room key in Luz’s hand, the honey gold eyes shined with excitement, as if completely forgetting the details of the day. In total the 4 walked 5 hours, with only small breaks, and the greenettes feet had definitely felt each step. The team had gotten 2 suites, side by side, connected by a sliding door. One bedroom contained two full beds, and the other 1 queen. For some reason the opportunity to sleep together in the same bed as Luz deeply bothered Amity, not like they really had a choice to sleep apart.   
Anxiously, it was her that was lead the group down the hall, not Luz. The monotone Latina just rolled her eyes at the person she was linked to, acting so childish. “hey short stack, slow the roll, the rooms will still be there in a few minutes” said Juan, which only made the woman giggle happily.  
“aaahhhhh…” Amity said in amazement, staring pass the ajar door of her room for the night. “well princess, Luz, we will be next door” said Juan. Luz simply nodded, and Amity payed no attention to the man. As soon as the white haired man closed the door behind him, Luz’s arm was reluctantly pulled in the direction of the bathroom. Amity had started unbuttoning her white business shirt that wasn’t so white any more when she heard Luz, “what do you think you’re doing?!” her voice more risen then intended, as she turned slightly and covered her eyes with 1 hand. “oh shush. I’ve been on a train for days, went to a business building full of depressed people, got kidnaped and spent 5 hours walking. I’m having a shower!” the greenette stated, flicking on the bathroom lights. “oh and what am I supposed to do in the mean time?” Luz spat back still keeping her eyes covered, Amity glanced around the bathroom for a quick second and picked up a magazine, “sit in the toilet and shut up” she almost commended, and before Luz could protest Amity threw the magazine at her and went behind the curtains.   
Luz begrudgingly took a seat and sighed as she listened to the sound of the running water. After 5 minutes of silence filling the bathroom the Latina grew impatient. “what’s taking you so long??” she asked, agitation lacing her voice. “give me a minute!! I still have conditioner to rinse out in my hair!” she practically shouted over the sound of the water. Luz crossed her arms out of annoyance without thought. The unexpected on her part, and the slippery tiles sent Amity falling back. Instinct kicked in as she tried to latch on to the nearest thing… the shower curtain. As a result, Amity laid on the ground, head throbbing while draped with a white and pink polka dot plastic cover, lost in the material as her face was still lightly sprayed with water. Luz looked away but briefly snickered.   
“Dammit! Hand me a towel! And don’t look either!!” Luz rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel beside her at the sink ledge, and held it in the direction of the woman engulfed in a shower curtain on the ground. “don’t flatter yourself Amity. I assure you, there is nothing that you have that I want to see.” The lean pale feminine woman was now covered and on her feet, moving to the sink she stood in front of the mirror shoving a toothbrush in her mouth. “well fuck you too.” She mumbled under her breath, the Latina looked at her with a single eye that had crept open.   
Luckily when Amity was taken, someone had grabbed one of the multiple bags she had to bring along. To her surprise it was the only bag with clothes and other necessities, the rest were full of paperwork. While this bag contained a hair brush, shampoo, toothbrush and a mini medic kit nothing was truly significant except her clothing. The business woman soon withdrew her pyjamas, an oversized black shirt and a pair of white shorts covered in Clematis (a purple flower). After turning off the sole lamp on the nightstand near her she crawled into bed. The criminal sat on the edge of the mattress, furthest from her female companion.   
After 3 minutes of dark silence, Amity whispered, “are you going to sleep?” letting out a scoff and flashing a scowl that can’t be seen in the dark responded “why so you can kill me and run-away? No thanks.” Now turning on her side to get comfy, she shrugged, “suit yourself.” It remained quiet. Luz just stared off into space, there would be no difference in lighting if her eyes were open or closed, and there she sat… blank minded. After what seemed like eternity, she looked to the night stand on her side, reading the digital clock. 30 minutes had passed. So Luz pulled the warn out string dangling from her lamp, only to see a truly blissful sight.  
The woman next to her had actually fallen asleep. She was curled into a ball almost, breathing hardly audible. Looking onto the girl, she couldn’t help be warmed by the sight. She looked so…. Peaceful…. ‘why can’t you be like this all the time…’ she thought. ‘I can tolerate you like this…. Serene…. Not talking’ she then gently brushed a stray bright green stand of hair from her face, Luz’s hand travelled to her neck. Placing a flat palm on her throat, her fingers spread across. “I could strangle you right now… maybe just snap your neck while you slumber… save me the time of this pointless journey…Painless. Quick. Clean.”  
Amity stirred slightly, and after a moment, her breathing remained constant. Luz briefly pressed. Not enough to cut off a person’s wind pipe flow though. Removing her hand, she sighed once more. ‘you drive me nuts… such an annoyance… but in all reality… you might just be the only shred of sanity I have left… you fragile, pretty possession of mine…. I’ve risked a death sentence on occasions sneaking into bonesborough at night, just to kill you… just so your memory would stop dancing in my mind… but it all ended the same way… if only you knew.’ Luz decided to lay by Amity’s side, attempting to go to sleep.  
Another 10 minutes passed, the sinister soul emerging in the darkness around her, steadily listening to her heartbeat that lay beside her. Luz’s mind started to fill with fears taunting her almost making her go mad. What if they never find Victor? What if the business woman persuades her out of the life of crime? What if someone attacks them and she can’t protect Amity, resulting on her death? And most of all, what is she truly did hate her...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? should I make the chapters shorter or longer? and what do you think will happen in the story? And it’s a pretty slow burn story if you haven't noticed already. Do you want me to continue this story or not? I’m estimating it will have 20 or more chapters. Any questions you have about this series you can ask, though I can't guarantee answers. Keep safe.


	8. Chapter 8: back in bonesborough.

A tall slightly muscular green haired man’s stomach grumbled furiously. “Oooohhnnn… Emira, I’m starvin!!!” Edric groaned in displeasure. The woman in question was concentrating hard on what the professor up front was talking about, eye brows scrunched slightly in concentration. “I’ll treat you to some noodles after this lesson, if you shut up and pay attention.” She replied harshly to get the point across.  
It wasn’t much later Edric, Emira and Viney went to a great noodle shop and Edric was inhaling noodles like air, while Emira and Viney shared a bowl of noodles with each other. The male college student had almost choked on noodles when he saw a familiar face approaching, “Hey Bocsha!!” the golden eyed man shouted with his mouth full, just before slurping in a long stream of noodles and choking it down in one notion. “what brings you here” Edric managed to say, as Bocsha took a seat and ordered a drink, “actually Edric, I came here looking for you guys, oddly enough your parents are looking for you” she replied, putting both elbows on the table. “oh yeah, what do Mr and Mrs grumpy pants want? I’m sure they just want to yell at us and say we’re a disappoint right?” he said snickering a little, “well no, it’s about Amity, Amity was meant to come home last night on a train but there isn’t even a record that she got on the train, and she hasn’t sent any message on why that is.” The woman next to edric listened in as a worried look was starting to rise on both the Blight twins. “just what are you getting at Bocsha?” he asked, a million questions flowing through his mind.   
“guys…” Bocsha started, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Amity might be missing… anywhere between here and there” a silence overtook the noodle shop as everyone soaked in the information for a few seconds, before Emira stood up abruptly and grabbed her girlfriend and brother, “we are going to see our parents, and figuring out what happened to our sister” she said while almost dragging her brother by his collar, “thanks Boscha!” she said while scurrying away to a big mansion up on a hill.  
By the time they reached the Blight manner, there were police officers at the front gate talking to one of the butlers and Odalia, the woman did not have a pleased look on her face, Emira sped up until she was almost in front of her mother. “Mother what’s going on with Amity?” she asked in a firm yet concerned tone. The police officer looked at Emira with a concerned face, “we think your sister is missing, we are partnering up with magnolia PD to figure out where she was and where she could be, at this point in time, we are still trying to figure out where she was last sighted.” Emira groaned in annoyance at the lack of information.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Amity Blight woke up with dried drool at the corner of her mouth, hair matted to a ball of fluff, every end curled and sprung in random directions. To her dismay, it was far from pleasing awakening. In fact, the golden honey orbs didn’t open until ass met the thin carpet. Thud ‘what the fuck?!?!’, the half smirking criminal’s face was peeked over her bedside, Amity glared at her, ‘did that asshole!!…’ “did you push me off the bed?!?!” Luz, now sitting up, shrugged with amusement. “you wouldn’t get up”   
Amity opened her mouth to protest, but Juan busted through the door joining the two rooms, “Yo, stuffs packed.” Luz nodded and then stood suddenly, unintentionally yanking the chain, pulling Amity’s right arm up. “we’re leaving already!!??” “hn” the greenette wasn’t exactly standing when she hurled to the bathroom, a two second delay when the handsome lady was hauled off. “annoying!!, are you trying to dislocate my wrist-?!?!” “I HAVE TO PEE!!!”  
20 minutes later the four was traveling once again. In complete silence… no one dared saying anything. The Latina still butt-hurt about her precious hand. Somehow this just reminded the business woman this whole trip was involuntary for both parties…. Amity had to make contact with her parents before her parents obliterate our business partner and the magnolian police department, but Luz would probably kill her before she’d allow such a thing.   
Looking at the woman in front of her, she now wonders why she loved, or liked her. Fuck, how does she even tolerate her. Even in high school. Although now, whoever is walking 3 feet ahead wasn’t that girl… Just an empty shell. This woman was stoic, cold, quiet…only sharing a familiar face with her fist love. People can change though; Luz was living proof of that.   
“Aye… ppppsssstttt… princess!” it was the white haired man that called out to her, did he ever shut up? “What?” Juan edged closer, putting a hand over his mouth, “did you and boss man go to high school together?” she simply nodded, as a single sharp tooth peeked out from the large grin the man now wore. “thought so” and with that, as he smiled stupidly, but his face also silently said I-know-something-you-don’t, and faded to the other side of Antonio. The gentle giant, had a beautiful blue bird resting on his shoulder, and this brought Amity great joy for whatever reason, maybe because she’s never known someone so peaceful with birds that adored their very being. Oh how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feedback. i'm not a particularly good writer so any criticism works, and if anyone wants to proof read my stuff before i post just leave a comment, I write most of the stuff at like 11pm so there are a lot of errors.


	9. Chapter 9: Starry Starry night

They walked on for what felt nothing short of forever. The sun had finally begun to set, a cold, foggy path laying in front of them. 8 hours straight of walking, and it was an understatement to say Amity’s feet ached. Luz noceada lead the group through the forest, insisting that they stay off all main roads, to avoid attracting attention. Without having a map and walking what Amity was sure was aimlessly though the forest for hours, she was sure Luz had gotten them lost, she was getting increasingly annoyed by the fact she had no idea where they were. Until the leader finally mumbled “let’s take a break.”   
“oh thank god!!” Amity nearly shouted, dropping like a rock. Luz was sitting on a log observing all surroundings. Antonio surprisingly, took a seat near the two. Juan looking exhausted exclaimed “Luz!! I’mmm thirsssstyy!!” the Latina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose before responding “then go find some water.” Amity hadn’t ever recalled Luz easily being irritated, but a lot can change with time. “but how long is this break gonna last?” all eyes meet hazel orbs. Reluctantly Luz responded “okay. we will set up camp here. Juan, go find a stream and get water. Antonio, go with and get firewood.” Without complaint both followed the orders.  
“Amity, grab my bag” she motioned at a nearby duffle bag, that Antonio had carried. Amity reached down and picked it up, and slung it towards her companion, which Luz caught with both hands. The woman giggled a little as her one hand sprung out when his moved. Maybe that was it. Luz Noceada’s words came out so smooth, you wouldn’t even consider it an order. Looking at the situation now. Amity realized just how stupid this mission would be, looking for a phantom to fight, almost like those childish super hero books.   
Luz glanced over at the giggling girl and something overcame her. Maybe she was just really exhausted. Or maybe it was the simplicity of her happiness. Something though… something lit a torch in her frozen heart, and she cracked a grin. Not her usual little humours half smile, but a full out grin, if only for a few seconds. Though Amitys laugh was short lived, as soon as chocolate brown met honey gold. Amity gazed into those brown eyes looking for a trace of humanity. The Latina cleared her throat “I needed my sleeping bag from inside.” She explained, going through the contents inside the bag. Why did she feel like an explanation was necessary? She didn’t need to justify her actions to anyone.  
It hadn’t even been 10 minutes when the sky got tremendously darker, and the temperature was rapidly decreasing. ‘where are those idiots?’ Luz thought to herself. “I-I’m cold…” Amity said, holding herself looking up at the stars. “as soon as Juan and Antonio are back, I’ll start a fire.” Amity didn’t say anything after that, she was shaking, but was mesmerised by the night sky.  
“Here” said the criminal. When Amity snapped out of her staring trance, she looked over to see Luz facing the opposite direction and had a white sleeved shirt held towards Amity. She took it hesitantly, but as soon as it was in her hand, she put it on happily. Though the strong familiar scent illuminating from its material had brought back precious memories, the greenette looked back to the sky.  
“the sky’s so pretty…” she whispered in awe, taking in the beauty of nature, there were to many lights where she lived for the sky to show the stars, it was breathtaking. “hn.” Was all the response she got, Luz never really had time to gaze at the sky, or observe the overlooked beauty. She had always been too busy, doing small jobs for Victor or other gangs, keeping the underground in order so all hell didn’t break loose.  
“Emira told me once, the stars were all of our past relatives and friends, looking over us after they’ve passed….” Now Luz was observing the sky more carefully, interested by the childish idea of what Amity had just suggested. Luz couldn’t help but let out a bitter huff “I suppose a lot of stars’ shine for me then” she was a bit bitter at a memory that came to mind. ‘left with emptiness’ she thought shutting her eyes for a second as she thought. ‘of course…because I have nothing and no one left… it was the inevitable…’ There Amity was smiling again, like she had something to say. “what?” Luz asked, her attention redirected to the girl chained to her. “nothing…just look at those up there...” she said, pointing at 3 bright stars, brighter than the rest that filled the sky, “those are your stars…” she explained, before falling silent.   
The silence was cut short by an obnoxious and loud voice, “hey princess, ya worrying about me!!” Amity shot a glance in the direction of the yell. Luz huffed at the annoyance but was glad they got back.   
Juan couldn’t help but grin like a Cheshire when he realized Amity had none other than Luz’s shirt draped over her.   
After everyone settled back into their camp ground, Luz started a fire, while Juan shared the water he retrieved and reviled he had caught some fish as well. 3 sleeping bags laid on the ground, Juan had forgotten his and was making a fuss about it, Luz and Amity were too tired to care that they slept under the same blanket this time. Only inches away.  
Everyone laid down with their eyes closed, in silence, with a sudden eerie feeling covering them as if a blanket. No one said a word the rest of the night. It was only Luz who had fallen asleep soon after everyone had laid down, the other 3 stayed up at least another hour, which was quite unusual.   
That night Luz even dreamt of her family, not just her mother either, there was a man in the back yard chopping wood, as her mum stayed in the kitchen making food, it was one of the more peaceful memories of her childhood, with worry. A wonderful dream she dreamt, under the starts.


	10. Chapter 10:Encounters to come

It had been day two. The Bonesborough police had only made it to one of 7 different station stops, and with no luck. The recorded video hadn’t shown a single sight of a green haired woman. One might consider this good news, or extremely bad news. It meant she had still been on the train, or was taken before boarding the train. Although there was hope she would be in the area, that would leave roughly 2 weeks she hadn’t been accounted for, and Emria was trying her hardest to stay optimistic, along with her brother and girlfriend.   
“don’t worry Emira, Amity is a strong girl, she is probably ok” her girlfriend tries to console the college student by putting a hand on her shoulder. “yea mittens can take care of herself. If she was kidnapped they would probably return her after a day or two. If she’s still alive” said Edric, just before getting hit on the head my Vineys hand. Emira shot a death glare at her brother for making a joke in a serious situation.   
“let’s think rationally here, no one would take her from here, it’s too crowded and they would jeopardize being caught. Besides the train she was on only took a stop here for supplies, so she probably didn’t get off the train. Amity made it further” said Viney, in a desperate attempt to make Emira feel more at ease.   
Emira couldn’t really think that rationally with worry clouding her thinking. All she could think of was her baby sister tortured scared and half dead in a hole somewhere. Crying, and thinking that no one cared about her and that’s why no one had come found her. It was true that Amity could handle herself, and she was far from a crying little girl anymore, she had transformed into a woman who could probably cause any man to pee his pants with 1 glance.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Day 4, and it had been nothing but down pour since the memorizing night before last. The greenette had reluctantly been wearing Antonio’s over-sized coat which had a hoodie that covered well over half of her face. She had insisted that he wear it, but he claimed the girl would get ill way before he would from a little rain. Why such a gentle giant would ever decide to join the criminal world would always be a mystery to her. Juan on the other hand, was cheery and humoured by the weather, walking around with his tongue out like one might when it snowed.  
Luz hadn’t said much at all, in fact she remained the quietest out of the four, only answering questions with a word or two. It had gotten annoying faster than you could imagine. “oohh! Who wants to play a game??” asked the white haired boy, rather joyfully.  
“no”   
“Awww, come on Luzbian! I’m bored just one game!”  
“no”  
Then Amity chirped up, “I’ll play with you.” Luz shot the green haired girl a cold glance, that turned into a soft smirk playing across those perfect lips of hers. “Alright! hmmm…. I know, I spy something…green!” said the boy excitedly. Amity moved her mouth to one side, and bit the side of her cheek. “is it the trees?” her honey eyes met purple eyes with an amused smile. Luz felt this unusual bitter feeling welt in her gut, one she hadn’t felt in years. Jealousy, she wondered, and she wasn’t sure. “we aren’t doing this” the brunette claimed, leading to a bored sigh from Juan. Amity no longer kept her distance of a whole 3 feet, but walked less a step behind Luz. “why ya gotta ruin all my fun-” an overwhelming feeling washed over the female criminal, as she felt another presence. “shut up you idiot…. someone’s following us...” the leader informed the group in a hushed low tone.   
Juan and Antonio exchanged calm glances, before nodding, when a squirrel scampered across their path. “thugs…approaching from the east…one having a Japanese long sword, the other has a hunting knife and is approaching quickly” whispered Antonio. The white haired boy nodded, and looked at their surroundings carefully. Amity observed tree tops and bushes, doing a scan over everything not quite sure what else to do. She is in no condition to fight, the past 3 days were spent walking with little breaks and scarce food. This week she hadn’t even gotten 20 hours of sleep, so less than 5 hours a day. It had taken a toll on her, but Luz hadn’t cared, she had a goal and wouldn’t slow down until that goal was met according to Juan.   
Even the knowledge of being followed, Luz continued to push onward. “face it, you’ve gotten us lost!” Amity said, half jogging to keep up with the others, ready to collapse at any moment. “I know exactly where we are.” The brunette said, without as much as looking at anyone. After another 3 minutes of walking in pure silence, the not so famous Noceada stopped and turned around and looked at her traveling companions.  
“anyone else think we’re lost?” she asked in a certain tone that sounded half like a question, and the other a rhetorical statement. The orange haired quiet gentleman rubbed the back of his head, Juan whistled and eyes wandered, but Amity stood with a hand on her hip and a skeptical face.   
Luz scoffed loudly as her hand moved to the back of her pants, “come out and stop hiding already. We have other business to pursue.” And if on cue, a dark cloaked figure emerged from a bush. “Tsk, tsk, and here I thought no one had noticed.” Said a male voice, nothing particularly notable about him, except for a scar that stretched from cheek bone to chin.  
The man was maybe his mid-twenties, hands calloused from a life of hard work. He was either tan or dirty, with brown hair down just passed his shoulders. He wore a navy blue outfit underneath the cloak, sweat pants of a dark navy blue colour and a shirt that was black. Juan grabbed his over-sized sword, ready to pounce. “no Juan. Go find and take care of the other problem, I’ll take care of this.” Amity saw a flash of the white haired boys signature fanged grin before disappearing.   
“Luz noceada, I have been ordered to kill you and your female companion.” The man finally said, earning an amused laugh that arose from the brunette. The guy seemed fairly skilled in tracking a Luz knew better then to underestimate people especially an opponent. “and who exactly gave you that order?” the woman responded with such mockery in her tone. “someone who paid me upfront and promised to be watching for his game.” All colour drained from the Latina’s face.  
Luz, Amity and Antonio all exchanged brief worried looks. Though her honey gold eyes lingered on the quiet tall one of the four, as a new look covered his face. Instead of being that scared cornered animal, cornered he still was, except how he had been really to lash out. Fight or flight to say… and something about his mood altered…transformed to something more… sinister.   
“Antonio, calm yourself. Well if it’s a game you’ve come to play, let’s go.” Luz said, withdrawing her gun, but with little time before the pawn took his first move, hurling himself at Luz with a dagger in hand, it was childs play really, dodging so effortlessly. Or so she had thought, she found herself whirling Amity around unintentionally.  
‘of course, how could I have forgotten.’ She thought, taking a stance and yanking her arm forward, dragging the other girl to her. ‘like a ripple effect. Every move I make, she who is bound to me moves as well. That’s the test. Teamwork.’ Before she could share the new information, Antonio had already charged at the man, knocking the man to the ground. He went as far as to kneel om the guy to keep punching him until Luz told him to stop. By that time the man was unconscious and his face was covered in blood.   
The whole encounter hadn’t been more than 7 minutes, though it was made clear that the couple had only been lucky this time. Their next opponent was guaranteed to be much more skilled and they needed to improve on their duo fighting strategy. A warm up round almost.  
Luz heard a rustling in leaves in the distance and smirked. So the game had finally begun, and the 4 had a whole 2 and a half weeks to play through pawns, knights, bishops, and rooks before a show down with the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 am so, sorry for the spelling or grammatical errors.


	11. Chapter 11: Fears and insecurities

She woke up sweating, gasping for air in a panic, the woman clutches her chest, and looked around the pitch black room.  
“Emira…. are you ok...?” asked a groggy voice beside her. Edric grimaced at the look on his sisters face, fearful with deep puddles of water for eyes. The greenentte was still trying to catch her breath.

The 3 had gotten a room together….it didn’t matter though because none of them could really sleep.

“I’m fine Viney... I just had a nightmare.” It had been true. One had unexpectedly crept up on her, one so treacherous it made her head spin.

Dark. So so dark… the Blight stood on water, but she hadn’t seen anything—except a faint glow. Water ripples radiated from that direction, as if something other than herself was on the surface. “is somebody here??” she called out, eyes fixed on the source of light, as a young figure was outlined.

The more Emira’s eyes focused on the figure, the more she recognised the figure that was walking away—a figure in a blue shirt, white shorts, and a Noceada crest.   
The college student should have known better… that was Luz. Luz was older now, and hadn’t worn that outfit since she left -- but that’s how the avenger looked when she left… Emira reluctantly ran after her anyways. “Luz!!!” she called out to the girl, In a full out sprint. Though the faster she ran, the more the old friends got away, never once looking back. Tears played on Emiras eyes, as a new figure appeared beside Luz out of thin air, and all colour drained from her face. “AMITY!!!”

She had been older than the 16-year-old beside her, but only an inch taller. The same as she’d seen last time. “Wake up… wake up…’ she whispered to herself, straining to run harder. The 2 figures held hands, both backs at their friend who is desperately trying to catch up. When she saw something that chilled the blood in her veins.  
Emira looked down to find the watery ground stretched so deep, they had to have been on an ocean, because there was no visible end. She looked back to the 2, only to find Amity half underwater, skin almost blue. She held onto the Noceada hand, panic obvious in her expression. The gold eyed woman now crying harshly. “they’re so close… but so far away…” she said with pain in her tone, coming from the deepest depths of her spirit. That’s when her friend, her rival for her sister’s affection did it. She looked right at Emira, face covered in blood, marks progressing across her body, as she grinned. She grinned right at Emira, before letting go of Amity’s hand.

The freezing water had soon turned into a thin layer of ice; and despite her efforts of attempting to break it, all she could do was watch. She had to watch her sisters body turn grey, eyes closed, starting to sink into the dark depths below her. The sobbing girl returned her eyes to where Luz stood only minutes before, she was all alone… not like when she was a child and still had Edric… she was all alone with no one around to hear her cries of pain as she fell to the icy ground. Emira Blight use to have people she held dear; but not anymore. Because she couldn’t save those people, those few people that truly loved her, for her. she knew after awakening that she could never forget this nightmare. It preyed on her worst fears and insecurities. Those fears that she would never see her sister again, that she couldn’t always save her friends, and he would be helpless when needed the most.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Day 7 and we were making great time--if the Latina really knew where we were going. Amity couldn’t believe it, but what else did she expect, Luz had turned stubborn, and if she said they were going to cut a month and a half journey into 3 weeks then by god; they’d arrive in 2. Not to mention Juan and Antonito were basically 2 work horses. Those 2 were just fine without sleeping or taking breaks. They’ve stopped only to eat in the past 3 days. It was taking a toll on Amity’s body. She had probably lost 5 kg, and didn’t exactly have 5 kg to lose.

Amity and Luz had encountered two more criminals, each swifter then the last, but with Antonio their Amity wasn’t too worried.   
“Luz…...” the greenette said, looking at the criminal. The other woman turned her face to look at honey eyes, an eyebrow raised puzzlingly.  
“let’s find a town… I’m hungry, it’s cold, and honestly, I’m real fucking tired.” Said the business woman, staring at Luz defiantly, both hands on her hips.

The team leader looked at Juan and Antonio, searching for their input on the subject. Both men looked innocently, when the sharp toothed white haired one spoke up. “we have been working really hard…” the Latina scowled in defeat. “one night. Just one.” Luz responded, being shocked by Amitys burst of joy to the point she threw both her arm around 

the brute pulling Luz into a tight happy hug. An awkward silence filled the air when Amity realized what she did.   
“I think I know where we are…. Not too far from Colmar….” said Antonio. Oh, how there was more encounters to come.


	12. Chapter 12: Close run-ins.

Only an hour and a half later the business woman jumped into a plush luxurious bed. It was 10 am, and they had pulled an all-nighter. Once again, those on the journey had gotten two separate rooms. Luz soon followed, except she had been sitting up on the bed ledge, as Amity now had been sprawled out, elbows propping her up, hand cupping face. She tugged on the criminals shirt, Luz turned around to face her. Once again gold and brown clash.

“Luz… Thank you...” she said, dazed. Wasn’t there something she wanted to say, instead? Oh god, her face was on fire ‘why hasn’t she looked away yet…?” but more shock was to come between the two lone women, as an overwhelming feeling came over the Noceada. It’s like she couldn’t stop herself… she couldn’t think… But for whatever reason; the greenette watched as her childhood crush turned to face her entirely, as she put each hands on both sides of the petite figure, face closing in. Though the two never broke eye contact; Luz now hovering over Amity, the tips if each other’s nose touching. The sound of Amitys heart beating loud. 

“L-L..uz…” the beauty whispered meekly, her breath crawling down the Latinos neck. Their lips only centimetres away now.

“Luz!!” shouted Juan, busting through the door with all his body weight, “it’s Antonio! He’s going crazy!” shouted the white haired man, all of a sudden taken back by the sight in front of him. “Whoa… Did I interrupt somethin?” though by now Luz had jumped to her feet, and ran for the door, Amity dragged behind in a dizzy trance. “No time, where is he??” the brunette asked in a serious matter, now having completely forgotten the moment Amity and herself shared moments ago. “Back in our room” exclaimed Juan, trying to catch up to the pacing two.

Not a moment later Luz Noceada had thrown all her weight against the hotel door, nearly busting it off its hinges. She cursed under her breath as they needed to remain low profile, standing protectively in front of Amity, scanning the room. If it was a low profile they were trying to maintain, Antonio did a hell of a job making a scene. What the three stood in front of was torn and flipped over furniture, walls dented, broken, and scratched; with no orange haired crazed menace in sight. The brown skinned woman slowly made her way in searching any sign of life. It wasn’t until they were in the middle of the room that a figure pounced from the bathroom, plummeting onto the greenettes with a blood lust.

“AHHH!!!” she screamed into terror and agonising pain, arm spurring blood out as if a large current stream. She looked passed her dyed hair into Antonios eyes, him laughing maliciously while hovering over her. Amity didn’t know what was going on, or what was wrong with the gentle giant, but his arm had transformed into something hideous as one of his eyes were black while the other kept its orange colour. Before the transforming man could wrap his hands around her neck Luz put her arm about his neck and wrenched him off the business woman. Luz kept him on the ground strangling him until he was red in the face and limp. Luz got on the ground herself, scooping the other female into her arms. 

“Are you ok?” she asked in an unusually soft tone, Amity could only nod as her heart was still pounding with adrenaline. Antonio had reverted from his transformation, now cradling himself in the corner like a scared child. 

Juan quickly grabbed a medical kit to stop the blood gushing out of amitys arm. The room was silent for a few moments as amity felt a little dizzy from the blood loss. Courageously, she made a move, rising to her feet, the businesswoman made small steps towards the tall man in the corner. Juan tried to place a hand on her shoulder, though she only pushed onwards, Luz confusingly dragged at the distance. 

“N-no!! Get away!! I’m… I’m a monster…” said the scared cowering man. But Amity bent down near, and showed her half healed arm with only small scrapes as proof of what happened. She only had enough magic to stop the bleeding, the cuts and scratches were still there.   
“look… it’s only a scratch.” She said with a happy smile. It still stung a bit but lucky she remembered some healing magic from school, otherwise it would have been a big scar. Antonio moved his own hands to view the evidence. He stared silently, before she stood up and offered a hand to him. The orange haired frightened man shifted his stare at the hand, and after half a minute, he reached out an accepted it. Pulling him up, Luz also gawked silently, only to clear her throat.   
“We need to go.” The injured woman spun around with a pleading look, “No please… I’m so tired Luz, I need a shower and sleep.” Juan stood out of place, “sorry greeny, I’m on hard-asses side with this. Bounty hunters will be here any minute, and we can’t be here.” Luz Noceada was indeed a strict unbearable stubborn woman. Though this woman tugged at her ice cold heart strings every minute spent together. 

“We can find another motel across town. But we are not staying here another minute. Antonio, go fetch our bags.” And that was that, they set out once more. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The squad of misfits had been marching on hopelessly to Magnolia. Viney using her beast keeper magic was able to get a Griffith which Viney so graciously called Puggie to help search with them. They were all a bit startled when Puggie abruptly stopped and started squawking. Viney tried to calm her pet down in case it was startled by something, but she kept squawking.

“I think Puggie picked up her scent… she can’t be far.” All jaws dropped, looks exchanged everywhere. As if in denial, Emira had to ask, “…Amity’s…?” in need of assurance.   
“From what direction?” Gus quickly asked, worry in his voice but a glimmer of hope in his eyes.   
Just as Viney pointed in the direction, Emira and Edric raced ahead because they both knew there was a town only a few kilometres away, leaving the rest of their companions in the dust. 

“Wait up stupids” shouted Viney, racing after the two, followed by the rest. While speed walking, Willow pulled out her scroll to text her fathers that she had reached Mongolia like she was told to do. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The group of criminals were now amongst the commoners, flowing through crowds. Juan then announced, “I forgot to grab one of princess’s bags…” when a flash of light lit the dark sky. A storm was coming. “Forget about it” said the brown skinned woman, but their traveling partner was already turned back, briskly jogging away. Luz sighed, and they stood to wait. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The white haired man made his way into Luz’s reserved abandoned room, when he spotted something only rooms away. “shit…” he muttered, grabbing the bag. He could see 5 figures inspecting Antonio’s aftermath, 2 had bright green hair and looked very worried. 

“She was here alright.” He overheard, “and it also stinks of another missing person Emira…” said Viney. Juan then grabbed the duffle bag, and looked right into Edrics eyes before jumping out the window, breaking into a sprint. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Five of them!!” shouted a winded approaching Juan. “Fuck…” mumbled Luz, now briskly leading them out of town. Amity tried to dig her heels in the floor. “No Luz, they’re here for me!” she shouted, as they were now on the outskirts making their way to the wood. Amity still tried to pull back, with no avail. Small rain drops fell from the sky as Luz lead them into the forest in which they’d originally came from. “As soon as we kill Victor, you can go home!!” as soon as she finished that statement she heard an unfamiliar squawking, but Amity seemed to recognize it.

“Luz stop!! Please, it’s over ok?” she screamed so loud her voice cracked. Luz turned around, stopping completely. “You think I’ve liked this anymore then you have?! No, I can hardly stand you!” she exclaimed, eyebrows arched. She regretted every word the instant it came out of her mouth. Amity became quiet, and looked down, as every syllable had pierced her heart like daggers. She whispered something under her breath, and before Luz could ask what it was-

“AAMITYY!!!!!” shouted an eerily memorable voice. In an instant, Luz simply pinched a nerve in Amitys shoulder and she was out. The criminal held Amity in both arms and tore a part of her shirt off, “Juan take this and run. Antonio you too, lead them off our trail, fight if you have to. Just get them away from us, I’ll meet you in less than a week in the valley of death. Now go!!” she angrily said, and the two men exchanged looks before nodding. The five strangers figures now visible in the distance, the rain had now become heavy, almost cloaking everything that was further then 5 metres in front of them. 

“Dammit… The rains messing with Puggies nose!” shouted Viney. Before they could go any further, Juan and Antonio jumped in front of their path.   
“This is as far as you go.” Said Juan, Luz already a kilometre away, carrying an unconscious woman in hand.


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet Awakenings.

Amity Blight awoke covered in thick, warm, satin bedding and feather plush pillows. She looked around the dark room. The walls were an off white creamy tone, and all the furniture had a cherry wood finish, and few pictures of scenery decorated the walls. The greenette sighed, and rolled to her side, revealing a sleeping Luz. ‘Who would have known… someone so evil could appear so angelic when sleeping… No Amity stop it. Your mad at her...’ she thought, before Luz reached out. 

The supposed sleeping criminal had wrapped an arm around Amitys waist and pulled her close. The business womans face was level with her collar bone, overwhelmed by her sculpted body and tight hold, she tried to speak coherently, stuttering like she used too when she was young.  
“Luz… Are you awake…?” She asked softly.

“If I Was, I’d tell you to shut up.” She responded light heartedly. The greenette soon blushing against warm skin.

After five minutes passed, amity is drifting in and out of consciousness, when Luz spoke up, “Room service?” 

“oh god yes” Amity shot her eyes open and looked up at Luz. She pulled away and sat up, as the brunette rolled over and pushed the button for assistance on the wall, then turned back to Amity.

“Luz… Where are we? Why are we here? Where’s Juan and Antonio? How long was I—Hey!! You knocked me out!” Luz closed her eyes in irritation, but a smirk still tugged on her lips. 

“We’re in Shanda” immediately Amitys jaw dropped, but Luz continued “I didn’t have you all slowing me down. We’re here because I made such good time- saving us 3 days of walking alone. Juan and Antonio are fine, and they’ll meet us in the valley of death. You roughly slept about 20 hours. Obviously you needed it. Oh, and yes I did, you wouldn’t come quietly.” 

The business woman opened her mouth, ready to wage a verbal war, but it was cut off by an abrupt knocking at the door. 

“Come in” Luz called, only to have the different room service employees coming in, each pushing different overflown cart. 

“Holy shit – how’d they know--” 

“I had had room service by while you were sleeping. Told them to cook one of everything on the breakfast menu, and I’d push the button when we were ready for it.” She explained. As soon as the workers removed all dish lids, the business woman saw each plate contents sent steam and beautiful aromas into the air, she couldn’t have asked for more. 

They had left the two to their meal, but the greenette was overwhelmed. Stacks of pancakes, covered in syrup, and fruits. Platters of eggs, bacon, sausage and even a plate of donuts. Oddly enough a bowel of tomatoes. There had even been waffles, “Luz…This is way too much food.” But she didn’t complain any further.   
Amity had practically been inhaling glazed donuts, and strips of delicious well done bacon, when she chances at the at the Noceada. She was laying back chuckling, intently watching the greenettes stuff her face in the most unladylike manner. “Ehehe.” She responded, icing still at the corner of her half full mouth. She then looked down at herself, to find the stain against her skin hadn’t only been the bedding. 

“UUhhh… How did I end up in a robe? Where’s my clothes?” This only made Luz laugh harder, as her own hand clutched her stomach. After a minute of hysteria, she answered, “I had your filthy clothes sent to be replaced with something more suitable for our travels.”

Her answer heated Amitys cheeks, “That doesn’t answer my first question.” Defiantly, she crossed her arms. “hm” realization that the criminal would never tell, Amity sighed.

“Well after breakfast… We can go to the hot springs.” Luz said, knowing Amity would die to have a wash off. Amity then had a big smile on her face and literally sprung out of bed, over the other woman, and stuck the landing on Luzes side.   
“Let’s go!!” 

“But break-” 

“No time!” she exclaimed, grabbing her hand and leading off.   
Eight minutes later they were out of the hotel, and looking at the hot springs on the property. There wasn’t a soul in sight.

“Where is everyone?” Amity asked, as the taller woman gave her an incredulous look. 

“It’s six in the morning, no one’s ganna be out here.” Luz had both arms crossed, and eyes closed.

“We aren’t staying long, as soon as your clothes are delivered we’re leaving.” Though once again, Amity hadn’t paid attention. Actually, she was relieved no one was out there. Even though they were both girls, Amity still was a bit self-conscious of her body. 

“Well what are you waiting for?” asked the brown skinned woman, but Amity still hadn’t made a move forward. 

“Look away…” she blushed, grabbing the robe’s tie. Luz sighed and showed her back to the girl. 

Not much later both women were in sooth waters. Amity imagined it would have been more relaxing, and the water was. Washing away all that dirt, grime, sweat and blood. It was one of the best feelings ever- but every so often she would feel loose eyes resting upon her. The wandering eyes hadn’t made her uncomfortable, but insecure, as if being under judgment, like when she was home. Although both had remained underwater the whole time, Amity hadn’t argued when Luz suggested going back to the room. 

After arriving back at the room half an hour later, the greenette was surprised to find a new set of clothes, clean, dried, and folded on the bed ledge. 

“I gave you everything you’ve whined about. You bathed, you ate, you slept. It’s time to go.” For the first time, Amity didn’t have any objections about traveling. She recalled the sooner the journey was over; the sooner she would go back to everyday life. The thought would have made her smile days ago, when taken from Magnolia…

But now nearly two weeks later the thought brought no comfort. She would go back to living in a lonely apartment, surrounded by friends, working with her father, and eating cupped noodles with her siblings… but where was Luz in the equation? She wasn’t… and that only upset the business woman for some reason. Maybe because there was still a little bit of Luz Noceada in this woman, the one Amity was in love with. 

“Yeah…Lets go.”

Of course the largest part of the morning was spent with mindless bickering, when they came to a conclusion, the duet was about four hours away from the Boiling Isles, and passing it would be inevitable. Amity obviously tried to persuade Luz to go back, and if Eda couldn’t undo their bindings, a team would help us fight Victor. Though the criminal refused, and argued after two weeks of this bullshit, she was the one killing Victor. 

The bickering stopped, with a certain think blanket of silence, amongst other things such as fog; but the kind neither of them minded. Both battling with their inner selves, refusing to believe they had felt anything for each other. For kilometres it had gone on like this. 

Amity desperately attempted to convince herself otherwise, she hated Luz! She disappeared out of nowhere, leaving her confused and broken hearted, then reappeared in her life just like that. The sooner they Killed Victor… the sooner the youngest Blight could forget all about this experience. 

Only two hours away from home, the Noceada leaned in and whispered, “There’s roughly 5 bounty hunters in surrounding areas… Stay quiet, we need to flee before encountering unwanted company.”

“Sharp as ever I see, Luz Noceada.” Claimed a voice, but where? Looking around, Amity hadn’t seen anyone, though she was sure she knew just who had said it. Her resumption was right, there stood Kyle, one of the guards from her company was standing in front of her and Luz. 

“A-Amity.” He sounded surprised and concerned. 

His callused hands gripped one of her petite shoulders, concern behind the big green eyes.

“Amity, everyone was worried about you, it has almost been a month since you had gotten on that train…that was the last time we saw you, the Blight company has almost waged war against Magnolian businesses if they don’t find you.”   
The greenettes felt as if she was going to be sick. She had unintentionally, single-handedly begun a business war that had not been necessary… So that’s what her brother and sister were doing so far from home… “And who are you...?” Kyle looked at Luz questioningly then looked at Amity for answers. 

“This is Luz….my…. friend.” she said nervously while averting her eyes. 

“Look dude, we don’t have time to chat, so if you’ll excuse us.” She said before starting to walk away before being stopped by the guard. Luz was starting to get irritated with this man and she had little patience for men. She stared at the man directly in his eyes before swiftly squeezing a part on his neck causing him to collapse, Luz caught him and leaned him on a nearby tree. She grabbed his wallet and took all his money.

“Luz, what are you doing?!” Amity whisper yelled at the criminal in disbelief.

“Well Amity, you want a place to stay in a few days don’t you? I’m not made of money, I didn’t take you as a gold digger.” She smirked at the end knowing Amity would be pissed at her comment but there was only silence. 

Comfortable with the silence Luz started walking, dragging Amity along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the half way mark I think.


End file.
